new_pretty_cure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
FairySina Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua) is a term to describe a group of girls, who become legendary warriors and have to save the world. They often get help by some little creatures from another worlds. This term was first used in FairySina's first season and is a part of the title in every season. The original concept of Pretty Cure was, designed by TOEI Animation, wo girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together. But in this storyline of Pretty Cure that concept is not used, or not often used. Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! (招き猫！プリキュア！''Manekineko! Purikyua!) is FairySina's first Pretty Cure season on this wiki. It replaces HappinessCharge Pretty Cure in 2015. This seasons main theme is based on Cats and Luck. The main characters are: *'Ashihako Neko' (足運ねこ Ashihako Neko) / '''Cure Welcome' (キュアウエルカム Kyua Uerukamu) Neko is a witty, dynamic but manipulative young girl. Her family originally comes from a weaker place of their town. But before Neko was born, her parents moved to a stronger place. Neko sometimes visits her family in the weaker region. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Welcome (キュアウエルカム Kyua Uerukamu). *'Yoshikane Kichi' (吉鐘きち Yoshikane Kichi) / Cure Luck (キュアラック Kyua Rakku) Kichi is a young, confident, patient and responsible girl. Her parents own a restaurant called Lucky Cat. She is really good at cooking and likes to share her cooked things with her best friends. Kichi has three younger sisters and one older brother. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Luck (キュアラック Kyua Rakku). *'Kokaneko Sakura' (硬貨猫さくら Kōkaneko Sakura) / Cure Money (キュアモニー Kyua Monī) Sakura is a stubborn young girl and Miyuki's best friend. She appears to be a unemotional, superficial rich girl, just because her family has much money. But she is actually a very emotional and helpful girl who is easily to hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Money (キュアモニー Kyua Monī). *'Kietsumyomi Miyuki' (喜悦妙味みゆき Kietsumyōmi Miyuki) / Cure Chance (キュアチャンス Kyua Chansu) Miyuki is a passionate, reliable and observant girl who is always happy. She is Sakura's best friend. Sakura always calls her Zuki instead of Miyuki. Miyuki has a little sister. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Chance (キュアチャンス Kyua Chansu). *'Kounsaki Mirai' (幸運先未来 Kōunsaki Mirai) / Cure Future (キュアフューチャー Kyua Fu~yūchā) Mirai is one of Neko's friends. She has a ambitious and loyal personlity. She protects her friends if they need and even if they don't want it. Due to this, Mirai is sometimes very cold towards other people. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Future (キュアフューチャー Kyua Fu~yūchā). Transformation Speech Japanese All: ラッキーキティ！プリキュアスーパークロッシング！ Cure Welcome: 歓迎猫の歴史を学ぶ！キュアウエルカム Cure Luck: ラッキーキャットと踊る！キュアラック Cure Money: マネー猫とあなたのお金を共有して！キュアモニー Cure Chance: 本当の幸せを見つけるために幸せな猫を、次！キュアチャンス Cure Future: 幸運の猫によって未来へと導か！キュアフューチャー Cure Welcome: 招き猫の失われた作品！ All: 歓迎、幸運、お金、幸福と富！ All: 招き猫！プリキュア！ Romanization All: Rakkīkiti! Purikyuasūpākurosshingu! Cure Welcome: Kangei neko no rekishi o manabu! Kyua Uerukamu! Cure Luck: Rakkīkyatto to odoru! Kyua Rakku! Cure Money: Manē neko to anata no okane o kyōyū shite! Kyua Monī! Cure Chance: Hontō no shiawase o mitsukeru tame ni shiawasena neko o,-ji! Kyua Chansu! Cure Future: Kōun no neko ni yotte mirai e to michibika! Kyua Fu~yūchā! Cure Welcome: Manekineko no ushinawareta sakuhin! All: Kangei, kōun, okane, kōfuku to tomi! All: Manekineko! Purikyua! Translation All: Lucky Kitty! Pretty Cure Super Crossing! Cure Welcome: Learning history of the welcoming cat! Cure Welcome! Cure Luck: Dancing with the lucky cat! Cure Luck! Cure Money: Sharing your money with the money cat! Cure Money! Cure Chance: Following the happy cat to find true happiness! Cure Chance! Cure Future: Guided to the future by the fortune cat! Cure Future! Cure Welcome: The lost pieces of the beckoning cat! All: Welcoming, luck, money, happiness and fortune! All: Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ Futari wa Pretty Cure! Similing Sunshine Melody♪ (ふたりはプリキュア！スマイリングサンシャインメロディ♪ Futari wa Purikyua! Sumairingu Sanshain Merodi♪) is FairySina's second Pretty Cure season on this wiki. It replaces Maneki-neko! Pretty Cure! in 2016. This season is about three girls, who are able to transform into Pretty Cure. This season has no special theme. The main characters are: *'Yokina Egao' (陽気なえがお Yōkina Egao) **Her alter ego is''' Cure Smile (キュアスマイル Kyua Sumairu). Her powers are based on happiness. *Ongakubi Uta' (音楽美うた ''Ongakubi Uta) **Her alter ego is Cure Song (キュアソング Kyua songu). Her powers are based on music. *'Eraimie Eiga' (偉い見栄えいが Eraimie Eiga) **Her alter ego is Cure Movie (キュアムービー Kyua Mūbī). Her powers are based on entertainment. Transformation Speech Japanese All: トリプルスパークルスプラッシュトーン！ Cure Smile: 幸せな笑顔、未来への道！輝く幸せ！キュアスマイル！ Cure Song: 優美なメロディーと輝くハーモニー！美しい音楽！キュアソング！ Cure Movie: 色や素敵な輝きを見て！素晴らしい画像！キュアムービー！ Cure Smile: 幸せの力 Cure Song: 音楽の魔法 Cure Movie: 楽しみの光！ All: ふたりはプリキュア！ All: スマイリングサンシャインメロディ♪ Romanization All: Toripuru Supākuru Supurasshu Tōn! Cure Smile: Shiawasena egao, mirai e no michi! Kagayaku shiawase! Kyua Sumairu! Cure Song: Yūbina merodī to kagayaku hāmonī! Utsukushī ongaku! Kyua Songu! Cure Movie: Iro ya sutekina kagayaki o mite! Subarashī gazō! Kyua Mūbī! Cure Smile: Shiawaseno-ryoku Cure Song: Ongaku no mahō Cure Movie: Tanoshimi no hikari! All: Futari wa Purikyua! All: Sumairingu Sanshain Merodi♪ Translation All: Triple Sparkle Splash Tone! Cure Smile: Happy smile, way to the future! Shining happiness! Cure Smile! Cure Song: Graceful Melody and sparkling Harmony! Beautiful music! Cure Song! Cure Movie: Watching colors and nice sparkles! Wonderful Picture! Cure Movie! Cure Smile: The power of happiness Cure Song: The magic of music Cure Movie: And the light of fun! All: Futari wa Pretty Cure! All: Similing Sunshine Melody♪ Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures